wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigurd Curtis
Sigurd Curtis is the second romanceable character from The Sol Maiden's Mystery Series, and is a student at the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story Background Sigurd was born and lived in Graceous with his family. After his mother death, when he was young, his father soon remarried. The new step-mother resembled his late mother. She asked if he loved her, yet, still in grief, Sigurd could not. His lie hurting both, made Sigurd close himself emotionally. After this rift, his father sent him off to live in Gedonelune Kingdom, with his mother's relatives, the Goldsteins. Sigurd spent the whole summer with his cousins Elias, Klaus, and Alfonse, changed Elias's diapers, and "befriended" Klaus that was the same age as him. As he could not talk about his feelings with anyone he knew, he sent out multiple letters while flying on Smokey and gained a penpal, Liz Hart. Enrolling in Gedonlune Royal Magic Academy, Sigurd became know for his outstanding magic skills and intelligence, getting in Vir Ingeniosus (Will Ingenious), and becoming his cousin Klaus' right-hand Man, the Prefect Assistant. He is the reason why people started calling Klaus as "The Emperor." Season 5 In Sigurd's route, he used his familiar name "Smokey" as his penpal nickname to exchange letters with Liz, who was unaware of it while she writes a letter to him. Liz confessed in the letters her love to Sigurd, yet, knowing all this he still lied pretending to not know a thing. When finding out Liz got hurt while she had to deal with the Sol Maiden festival as well. As a Prefect Assistant Sigurd was able to conduct classes in absence of available professors. Sigurd also deals with Chica, Leslie's familiar, that was in love with him. Is mentions in his that he rides Smokey in races. Due to his work as assistant prefect, Sigurd has to leave his duties to the vice president of the magical creature riding club, which Sigurd founded and is president. It was also revealed that he doesn't like sweets, preferring more bitter tastes.Wizardess Heart. Sigurd's chapter 7 and 9." Retrieved on November 11, 2019. In his happy ending, as time went on, he makes up with his step-mother and his six half-sisters. 'Season 6 forward' In Lucious's route, and Bubbly Candy Randy, is revealed that Sigurd is currently working in Queensblade. In Crazy About You, is said that he's doing research for something that is said to change the world for the better, with help from Klaus Goldstein. In Hugo's route, Sigurd's been working as a spy in Queensblade since graduation. It's mentioned by MC that Sigurd's nickname was "The Advisor." In Hisoka's route, when Liz (MC) mentions Graceus she tells him its Sigurd's hometown. Personality Sigurd is at first glance, a gentleman. He presents himself as polite and sweet, and always ready to help. There's rarely a moment in his route where he's rude, or steps out of line. He has a more mischievous side to him - teasing the MC and Klaus at every turn. Even offering up some of Klaus' secrets, before he cuts him off. Deep down, he has a lot of personal issues (maybe even self hatred), thinly veiled through his kindness. Sigurd is emotionally out of reach, due to hiding most of his emotions through a smile. He has a bad habit of lying, and his route deals heavily with getting him to open up more and say what he's really feeling. This complex of his started after one event when he was a child - after trying to communicate with his step-mother. Sigurd was still dealing with immense grief over losing his mom, and this wasn't helped any by the fact his step-mother reminded him so much of his late mother. She asked if he loved her, and he said yes, but it wasn't convincing, since Sigurd was still adjusting to his new parent. Through tears, she told him he was a terrible liar, and Sigurd felt awful, deciding he couldn't ever hurt anyone close to him like that again. Of course, years later, he and his step-mother accept each other - as he even calls her Mom in his happy ending. He is also a little distant with Klaus, considering they didn't talk so much after his mother died, and Klaus wasn't around while he lived with the Goldstein family. But through his route, they get closer again - he even mentions that the letters were his way of learning to open up to his cousin again. Skillful rider of cloud birds, he describe his familiar Smokey as a "partner" to him. Magical Abilities He majors in taming magical creatures - and teaches a class specifically for this subject. He has poor magic control, and usually relies on light magic so he doesn't hurt people. But it's said his magic power is so immense, he's fighting for the top spot with MC in his route. Trivia * It's mentioned in his Spice It Up Story, Sigurd is extremely ticklish. * He loves glasses, and has a suitcase full of them.Wizardess Heart. "His Passion." Retrieved on November 11, 2019. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards